Pokemon Patrol:Silver and Bass
by Silver the Eevee and Co
Summary: This is my first story that I've put on fanfiction so I'm sorry if it sucks. It's basically about the two best friends Silver the Eevee and Bass the Pichu and how they first meet. There will be more of them in future fanfics. Please Read and Review.


**So this is my first attempt at a story. It stars Silver the Eevee and, well I'll just let you go ahead and read on.**

**Disclaimer—I do not own pokemon or any of its individual pokemon. **

**All my OC's are copyright of Silver the Eevee and Co.**

* * *

><p>All throughout the forest, a sense of ease seemed to emanate from every living thing. Starly and Pidgey flew through the air and bug type pokemon crawled on the ground.<p>

In this merry scene, a shiny female Eevee, colored steely gray, payed no attention to the joyfulness. It was getting irritated out of hunger and not being able to find food.

"Oh come on! I know there was an apple tree around here somewhere. Gah!" she grumbled.

Then she saw it. A massive tree plentiful with apples. She sighed with relief at finding it.

"Awesome! Now how do I get one down? ... Oh, I know. Take Down!" she exclaimed as she ran and tackled the tree as hard as she could. "Nothing. But I can't give up!" Repeatedly she used Take Down on the tree.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, a Pichu was resting in that exact same tree eating an apple when he realized the tree was shaking.<p>

"What in the…? What's happening?" he wondered. Then the vibrations became so powerful he fell out along with some apples.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" the Pichu screamed as he plummeted to the ground.

* * *

><p>Silver looked around but couldn't find where the screaming was coming from. "What is tha- Ooof!" she said as something crashed on top of her.<p>

"Eh heh heh…really sorry about that," the Pichu nervously said.

Silver, however, wasn't amused. "What's your problem crashing on top of me like that! The nerve of some pokemon!"

"Hey you're the one that was banging into the apple tree. Speaking of which…" He then took a bite out of an apple. "By the way I'm Bass. Your name?"

"Humph. I'm Silver," she huffed.

"You are an Eevee right? Cuz I've never seen an Eevee your color," Bass said.

Silver explained with pride in her voice, "That's because I'm shiny. Well I suppose I'll eat now."

"NOT SO FAST!"

Out from the trees jumped a bunch of spider looking creatures. One larger than the rest stepped forward. "I am the leader of the Ariados clan! How dare you trespass on our land and take our food!" it roared

"Eeep…" Silver whimpered. Bass wasn't going to be intimidated so easily.

"This isn't your land. It's free for all pokemon. And I'm sure you won't miss a few apples. Look we'll just walk out of here and you can forget this ever happened," he reasoned.

"You … _YOOOUUUU!_ You dare to leave without apology! You insult my clan! This shall not go _UNPUNISHED!" _the leader Ariados screeched. "POISON STING NOW!"

"GAAAAAHHH!" Silver and Bass ran while purple darts of poison rained down behind them.

"In retrospect trying to reason with them might not have been the best idea," Bass said.

"Oh no ya think!" Silver yelled.

* * *

><p>Bass and Silver stopped to rest in some bushes after running for some time. Both were panting and extremely out of breath.<p>

"Wha-What do you think we should do now?" Silver asked.

"I-I say we take a nap. I've run ou-out of juice to keep running," Bass said.

"Are you kidding?" Silver yelled. "Those things are still on our tail right now and you want to rest? Get up you lazy sack of- "

"POISON STING!"

"RUUUUUUUUNNNNNN!" Bass yelled in terror. "This wouldn't have happened if _you _didn't yell at me!"

Silver snapped, "Shut up."

* * *

><p>After shaking off the Ariados for the moment, the pair stopped to think. "How do we get those Ariados to stop following us?" Silver asked.<p>

"Let me think," Bass said. He then saw a cave that would be perfect for the plan he thought of. "Hey Silver, do you know the move Dig?"

"Where are they!" the leader Ariados fumed. "I didn't know that my clan members were useless."

"Wait. There they are in that cave!" one worker said.

"Then GET THEM!"

They all ran in but fell into a pitfall trap the minute they stepped inside. Silver and Bass both came to see.

"HA! That's what you all deserve you bullies. Nyah," said Bass as he pulled down his lower eyelid and stuck his tongue out in a childish manner. Silver just sweatdropped even though he found his childish behavior amusing and infectious.

As Bass was making faces at the humiliated Ariados, Silver said, "We should leave before they get out."

They both headed out. Silver still was looking blue. "What's the matter?" Bass asked.

"It's just that we won't be able to find that one tree again and I'm still hungry," Silver sighed. "We didn't even save one apple."

"Didn't we?" Silver said as he took out an apple and spun it on his finger like a basketball. "Here you can have it."

"Oh thank you. You're a life saver," said Silver while hugging a very embarrassed Bass.

"So, I was thinking, since I really don't have anywhere else to go, how's about I tag along with wherever you're headed, eh eh?" said Bass while nudging Silver.

She had to admit that the Pichu was fun to be around even when running from danger, and his resourcefulness was a good trait.

"All right then, but you better not piss off anymore ariados," she said.

"Well no promises," Bass said. Both pokemon then started to laugh as they headed out to whatever lay ahead of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Well if anyone found this and stopped to read it, could you please leave a review telling me what you thought or maybe some suggestions. Like I said it's my first attempt. Oh and it's just this one chapter. By the by, if there's also a certain pokemon you want me to include in here or the other series I'm planning, put it in your review and I just might put it in. Kthxbai.<strong>


End file.
